Reducing driver distractions has been a prevalent issue in the automotive industry. In particular, presentation of virtual or augmented reality content can be distracting to drivers. For example, a virtual or augmented reality device requires a driver to read and mentally process data presented, which takes time to understand and apply to the situation at hand. In addition, driver distractions may increase when such device provides irrelevant information in a visually displeasing manner. For example, when the virtual or augmented reality device unnecessarily assists the driver or presents non-driving related content. As a result, service providers face significant technical challenges optimizing content presented to drivers.